fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Unchained Bonds: Snapped
---- Unchained Bonds Arc Snapped ---- Shot after shot, round after round fired into these monsters, but they haven't disappeared. Sienna suprisingly found herself, a master gunwoman, growing tired of firing her numberous weapons. Her usual coat had been torn off when she had engaged in battle with one of the larger water clones, but these creatures were different. She couldn't believe that actual Etherious had sprouted from absolutely nowhere. She was friends with two half-Etherious, but is this what they'd become when they'd go insane with bloodlust? Sharp-fanged, sharp clawed, burning red eyes, and dangerously high magic levels? It was unreal! "Requip!" she scowled, realizing she had run out of ammo. Instantly, her twin assault rifles appeared into her hands but it was a second too late. The ungodly creature before her slapped them out of her hands, effectively knocking them far and taking her wind with them. Sienna panted harshly as the heat of the battle was wearing down on her. She attempted to requip again, this time for her grenade launcher, but the snarling creature grabbed her by the neck and held her in the air. "Augh!" ''she audibly winced. Roughly, she closed her eyes and attempted to accept her fate when she heard a very loud snap. The beast was immediately engulfed in flames and perished as she fell to the ground. She breathed a sigh of relief when she remembered who could preform such a spell. "Thank you Axel, I thought it would be the last time I ever saw you." the Requip user thanked her husband. He looked at her incredulously and put his hands on his hips as if to say: "Why-wouldn't-I-save-my-wife?". Sienna giggled at his expression, but her laughter immediately ceased as she doubled over with pain. "Are you okay? Holy hell, how long have you been fighting?" Axel said concerned. Even though they were teammates and this was a very important battle, his duties as a husband came first. He wouldn't be able to walk away if he knew she wouldn't be able to continue. "Roughly three hours, but that's nothing compared to Jordan and Abraham." she said modestly, pointing in the direction of where Abraham was currently battling alongside the Guild Master of Miracle Fish. "They're the ones who you should be worried about." "Tch, don't start with that shit Cee." Axel growled, assessing her wounds. "You'll always be the first person on my mind in a situation like this." Anxiously, he looked up to where she had previously pointed. She was indeed correct, Jordan and Abraham were working together against the evil Etherious known as Alejandro Cross. He was aware of Blanco's whereabouts, seeing as he had passed by him moments ago, so he had no need to worry about the battle ahead. "They'll be fine," he reassured, helping her up. A blush swept across his cheeks when he took in her attire. Instantly, he looked away. "Uh-where's your jacket?" he asked nervously. He couldn't help but stare at the tight black turtleneck undershirt she had on. "It got torn off during my last battle," she said, giving him a sideways glance. "How long have we been married? You make it seem like we're just friends! You're such a child!" Cheekily, her husband grinned and scooped her up into his arms. "If I recall your input two days ago, I can confirm that I am very much a man." he smirked and his chest swelled with pride watching her face flush. Walking towards the main headquarters, he began to fill her in on what Blanco planned to do. ---- "It seems you've mastered the essentials, dear." Blakeley congratulated her new student. Beaming, Gia gave her a thumbs-up. In all honesty, Blakeley hadn't been so sure about teaching anyone. Hell, the last time she tried to leave she was traumatized for life! But she did end up being a great sensei, maybe she was just leading in the wrong criteria? Her thoughts drifted to that of her younger brothers and the terror they were bound to unleash on Earth. Her hands clenched on her skirt when dead bodies piled in the city flashed before her eyes. She couldn't allow Gia to leave, true she had mastered all the essentials, but there was something she had been hiding for centuries. A spell nobody could master. ''"My very own spell." Blakeley thought giddily. She had come up with the concept after watching her father use all those Black Arts spells that mainly involved charging of Ethernano. She began thinking of ways to make spells stronger without having to waste more magic doing a boost spell. One day, it all just came together for her. Of course, she developed this spell in her secret realm. If she had developed it and started using it back home, her brothers would be tyrants. "Well, even more than usual." Blakeley thought bitterly. Taking a deep breath and standing, she called out to Gia from her spot in the meadow. "What is it, sensei?" Gia asked, wiping her face that was caked in dirt. Secretly, she hoped the training would be over so she could take a bath. "There's something I've yet to teach you." she said, flinching as she watched Gia's eyes widen. "I know! I know! I'm sorry! It's just that...I wasn't sure if I could trust you yet. You knew so much about me and my life, I thought you were one of my brother's cronies. Well, not entirely true. If I had suspected that 100%, I wouldn't have even spoken to you. In fact, you'd be buried over there by my apple tree. I can be quite rash, you know!" Gia stared blankly at the strange-demoness. "Boy I really know how to pick 'em". ''she mentally groaned. "There's a spell I wanted to develop ever since my father was alive." she began. "I was always thinking about how to conserve energy while wanting to power yourself up at the same time and then I finally put my plan into action." "Do your brother's know about this?" Gia interrogated, hoping she'd say no so she could impress everyone and also catch her enemies off guard. "Hades no!" Blakeley said, adamantly shaking her head. Moving her face close to her prodigy's, she made her voice low and threatening. "And they never can know, hear me? Don't tell any other demons about what I am going to teach you." "Y-Yes ma'am!" Gia promised. In all honesty, she wouldn't tell anyone anyways. Most of her friends don't even understand how she's able to just transform as she pleases. The first time she transformed in front of her squad for a mission they nearly shat themselves, save for Blanco and the Hawkes. She mentally cringed when she remembered how Lissa had tried to beat her over the head with the butt of her gun because she thought Gia was another enemy. "Then I guess it's settled then!" Blakeley said cheerfully, clapping her hands. "We'll start immediately, but first ''please take a shower. You smell like wet dog and gargoyle ass." Tensing, Gia waved her arms and blubbered in embarrassed apology. "No need to apologize dear, now hop in the shower and don't come out until you've scrubbed off the scent!" Blakeley chuckled. Looking at her torn and filthy attire, Blakeley decided to pay her another blessing. "Leave your clothes outside the door and I'll give you some fresh ones. If you wear that skirt around my brother...let's just say he's as mature as a five year old." Blakeley snorted. ---- Jordan was forcefully smacked off the building and crashed into a stand below, creating a large crater. "Dammit!" he groaned in pain. "And make sure you stay down there!" Alejandro called down to him, not revealing that his patience was wearing thin with the two of them. "Now that we're alone Abraham, maybe you can tell me where your mutant daughter is?" "Fuck off." Abraham sneered, his body wanting to collapse after endless hours of battling. But regardless, he had no choice but to stand and fight. "Classy." Alejandro said sarcastically. Suddenly, his eyes squinted maliciously and by the look on his face, Abraham knew he would say something completely outrageous and braced himself for a verbal beatdown. "What would your wife say if she heard you use such vile language?" Alejandro snickered as he took intense satisfaction watching Abraham's body tense. "I'll admit, she's as beautiful as she was claimed to be. However, I wonder if she's just as beautiful when I-" Abraham cut him off with a sharp, magic infused punch to the face. He panted like a madman and his eyes were nearly buldging out of his sockets. Still not seeing the seriousness of the situation, Alejandro recklessly continued his tirade and took it one step further. "Maybe I won't have to wonder any longer. I'll just ask my baby brother, he has a plethora of female...aqquaintences." he said smugly, knowing he was pushing the right buttons. But somehow, he slipped up and pressed a wrong one. He took note of this when Abraham's magic molded him and his energy increased tenfold. "H-hey! Abraham, you gotta calm down! He's just doing this to get under your skin. We have to wa-!" Jordan butted in, rushing before any real damage could be made. He was unable to finish his sentence as he got a look of his old adversary's face. Absolutely. Murderous. Quickly, he backed up and kept his eye on Abraham's rapidly changing power. He had seen this before. Gia had done this previously, but never the way Abraham was doing it right now. If he could laugh at the irony of the situation, he would have. "''Yudala." ''Abraham's menacing voice called. Suddenly, all the energy had gathered surged around him and he dashed forward. He plowed straight into Alejandro, finally causing extreme damage to the reckless Etherious.